Envie de vivre ?
by ludi8890
Summary: Mia était bien sur sa petite Île. Elle attendait sa fin impatiemment, avec son petit chat. Jusqu'à ce qu'un Ours débarque devant chez elle. Va t-elle retrouver l'envie de se battre pour survivre?
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est une première pour moi. Il doit y avoir des fautes, et j'essaie d'y remédier.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais sont de Eiichirō Oda

Seule Mia a été créer de toute pièce par mon petit cerveau.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : rencontre

Mia

Un bruit étrange me sort de mes rêve. Je mais quelques secondes pour comprendre que ce bruit proviens de devant chez moi. Je me lève difficilement en grognant, et après mettre habillée en vitesse, ouvre ma porte d'entrée. Ce que je vois me révolte, et mon sang ne fait qu'un tour . Une dizaines d'hommes, des marines à ce que je comprends en voyant leurs tenue, sans prennes a un … Ours. Oui, un ours avec une étrange combinaison orange est par terre, en train de se vider de son sang. D'une vois calme et posé, je dit à tous ces hommes, qui ce sont arrêter de battre l'ours :

\- Laisser le où il est et partez de suite de ma propriété.

Un rire gras ce fait entendre, et un homme avec un sourire carnassier me répond :

\- Mais très cher, nous somme de la marine, et nous n'avons aucun ordre a recevoir d'une petite gamine comme toi.

Ma colère monte à nouveaux d'un cran, et sans m'en apercevoir, mes yeux virent aux rouge sang.

\- Très cher Monsieur, si il y a bien deux choses que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on me réveille d'une manière si peu calme, et qu'on s'attaque à un animal. Maintenant, si vous ne tenez pas à ce que je vous vide gentiment de votre sang, et ne vous découpe en petit quartier afin de vous manger plus tard, je vous conseil de partir de suite.

Mon ton reste toujours calme, même si ma voix est descendu d'une tonalité.

Les rires cessent brusquement quand je m'empare de l'homme qui c'était ouvertement moqué de moi. Immobilisé contre moi, une lame sous la gorge, qui commence à lentement perforer la peau du marine, celui ci dit dans un murmure :

\- Faite ce qu'elle dit. Laisser le et partez.

\- C'est bien, tu as fait le bon choix.

Je le relâche sans délicatesse, et tout les homme partent sans demander quoi que ce soit.

Encore légèrement énervée, je m'approche de l'ours et lui demande si celui est capable de marcher, ou du moins de ce traîner jusqu'à l'intérieur, sachant que je n'aurais jamais assez de force pour le transporter. Celui ci acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et une fois à l'intérieur, je referme ma porte et allume enfin ma première cigarette de la journée. M'attelant par la suite à préparer une cafetière de café, en attendant que l'ours en question puisse s'asseoir pour que le je l 'examine, une voix me fait sursauter :

\- Pourquoi ? Désolé.

Je me retourne dans un sursaut et observe l'ours, avant de dire :

\- Ok, donc soit je deviens dingue, soit t'es un ours qui parle.

\- Je parle, désolé.

\- Sa me rassure. Montre moi tes plais, que je puisse voir ce que je peux faire pour toi.

L'ours s'exécute, et après avoir désinfectée , je le suture du mieux que je peux, n'étant pas une experte.

\- Café ?

Celui ne ce fait pas prié et m'apprends qu'il s'appelle Bepo, tout en s'excusant à nouveau.

\- Mia. Et arrête de t'excuser. Maintenant tu vas te reposer, et tu pourras repartir quand tu iras mieux.

\- Pourquoi ? Demande t-il à nouveau. Désolé, pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?

Je me retourne et le regarde à nouveau, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je déteste qu'on me réveil , surtout de cette manière.

\- Tu lui ressemble …. Me dit il avant de plonger dans un sommeil lourd.

Law

Deux jours. Voilà deux jours que Bepo à disparue. Sa ne lui ressemble pas . Pas que j'ai pour habitude de m'inquiète, surtout pas pour lui, mais il na jamais disparue sans donner de nouvelle.

\- Il à peut être trouvé une gentil oursonne, et na pas fait attention au temps qui passait, lui dit Sanschi en le sortant de ces pensés.

\- Même si c'était le cas, il m'aurait prévenue.

Tout l'équipage sent la tension que émane de moi, et celle-ci commence également à s'emparer d'eux. Sur un signe de tête, toutes les personnes présente sur le bâtiment sortent, excepter Jean Bart, un géant ancien esclave que j'ai sauvé, afin de retrouver leurs nakama.

Après des heures de recherches, accompagnée de Sanschi et Pinguin, on s'arrête à une taverne, afin de boire un coup. L'île où on accoster est estival, et à cette heure ci, il fait encore très chaud. Cela est une des raison pour laquelle je m'inquiète pour mon second. Je sais pertinemment que Bepo n'aurais pus trouver une oursonne sur cette île. De plus, l'ours blanc à très peu résistant à la chaleur, et a cet instant, il fait plus de trente cinq degré. Au moment ou la petite troupe s'apprête à partir, mon escargophone sonne . Je décroche sans attendre une seconde, et une voix féminine ce fait entendre :

\- J'ai votre ours, venez le cherchez. La dernière maison avant la forêt.

Je n'ai pas le temps de décrocher un mot, la petite effrontée à déjà raccrocher. Que fait elle avec mon second ? Que lui veut elle ? La colère ce mêle à mon inquiétude et je préviens mes hommes et nous partons rapidement .

Arrivé devant la maison, je ne prends pas la peine de frapper et ouvre la porte, les traits tiré par la colère. Mais ce que je vois devant moi me perturbe. Mon second est allonger dans une baignoire emplie de glace, et dort, un air paisible sur le visage.

\- Prenez le et partez, il va mieux, fait une petite voix dans un coin de la petite maison.

Ce que je vois me clou sur place. Même le fait que quelqu'un est osé me donner un ordre ne me fait réagir. Une jeune femme, le visage en sang, est recroqueviller sur elle même, tremblante.

Alors que je m'approche d'elle, une voix que je connaît trop bien retentis.

\- Que lui arrive t-il ?

\- Je ne sait pas Bepo, mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer ce qui c'est passer.

L'ours se relève gêné, et pas très fier d'avoir fait une tel peur à son équipage. Il met quelques seconde à me dire, perturbé et avec une pointe de tristesse :

\- Aide la s'il te plaît … Désolé


	2. Chapter 2

Cette fiction est une première pour moi. Il doit y avoir des fautes, et j'essaie d'y remédier.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais sont de Eiichirō Oda

Seule Mia a été créer de toute pièce par mon petit cerveau.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les prénom de Law et Mia ne veulent pas ce mettre, et se transforme et ma et loi

* * *

Chapitre 2 : convalescence

-Mia-

Du sang …. Du sang et toujours du sang. Je commence à ne plus supporter cette couleur. Ni cette odeur d'ailleurs. Une odeur de ferraille, de métal et de javel, ou je ne sais trop quoi. Voir même d'antiseptique. Je me retourne et sans un truc tout doux me toucher la tête. J'essaie difficilement d'ouvrir mes yeux, mais un truc mouiller qui viens de m' atterrir sur le visage me les fait ouvrir totalement. Ce que je vois me laisse pantois. A mes côté se trouve Bepo, la tête trempée de larme .

\- Bepo, tu peux éteindre la lampe s'il-te-plaît. J'ai mal les yeux.

L'ours relève la tête et me vois enfin. Ou du moins, essaie de me voir, vu que ces yeux sont brouiller de larme. Il se lève sans un mot et ferme au trois quart le volet du hublot. Hublot ? Pourquoi n'est ce pas ma fenêtre ? Je le remercie et lui demande alors où je me trouve.

\- Tu es dans le sous marin du capitaine. Désolé. Je ne voulais pas que tu restes toute seule. -Tu te vidais de ton sang par les yeux. Désolé . Il rajoute après un reniflement pas digne d'un ours. Je n'ai rien vu. J'étais tellement bien dans cette glace que j'ai rien vu. Je suis désolé. Désolé, désolé …

\- Arrête de t'excuser Bepo ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Rien n'y fait , je chope alors sa patte pour qu'il s'approche de moi, et me colle du mieux que je peux contre lui.

\- Dit gros nounours, même si tu m'avais vu, tu n'aurais rien pu faire tu sais. Arrête de pleurer, tu n'y est réellement pour rien.

Bepo ne répond rien, mais une voix glaciale ce fait entendre au fond de la salle blanche. Un bip régulier parviens enfin à mes oreilles, signe que je suis branchée à un moniteur.

\- Tu l'as entendue ! Tu n'y est pour rien. Maintenant laisse la un peu tranquille, qu'elle puisse respirer.

Le ton qu'a employer la personne ne laisse aucune rétorque, et Bepo ce calme enfin .

-Loi-

Je m'approche de mon second, et d'une légère pression sur l'épaule, lui fait comprendre qu'il faut qu'il s'éloigne afin que je puisse examiner la blesser. L'ours s'exécute donc, et j'ordonne d'une voix sourde à la malade de ce mettre assise. Celle ci me lance un regard mauvais, et essaie tant bien que mal de s'asseoir. Mais une fois assise, elle se sent tombé en avant. Plus par réflexe que par bonté, je la rattrape, et demande a mon second de la maintenir. Après un examen rapide, je dit de la même voix froide du début :

\- Coucher !

La demoiselle regarde Bepo, et lui demande d'une voix aussi froide que la mienne:

\- Il me prends pour un chien la non ?

Sa réplique me fait intérieurement rire, et avant que Bepo ne puisse répondre, je lui dit avec un sourire sarcastique :

\- Aurais tu, cher demoiselle, l'amabilité de te recoucher, avant que je ne m'énerve et ne te couche de force ?

\- Le début est mieux, mais la suite reste a désirée.

Avant d'attendre une autre réponse, la jeune fille se recouche et s'endort sans demander son reste.

Je m'assoie sur ma chaise et l'observe. Je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi cette fille à sauver son second, et encore plus pourquoi elle se vidait de son sang, par les yeux. De plus, j'ai remarquer des traces de piqûres dans le creux de son bras gauche, ainsi qu'une cicatrice qui lui barre le bas ventre. Sans oublié cet étrange tatouage qui couvre tout son dos. Une migraine commence à poindre, et je me dit qu'il est tant d'arrêter de faire travailler mon cerveau, et que de toute manière je compte bien avoir des réponses .

-Mia-

Voilà trois jours que je suis enfermer dans cette salle, et je commence vraiment a saturer. Bepo est venue me voir quelques fois, m'apportant un plateau repas plusieurs fois par jour. Alors que je suis allonger sur ce lit de mort, rouler en boule du côté du hublot, la porte de l'infirmerie se fait entendre.

\- Bepo, si tu m'emmène encore à manger, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau, ou de la mienne. Arrête de vouloir m'engraisser ! Surtout que niveau repas, je me débrouille mieux que votre cuistot.

\- C'est pas Bepo, mais je lui en tiendrais un mot, ainsi qu'a mon cuisinier, il en sera heureux.

La réponse me fait froid dans le dos. Encore ce soit disant capitaine, qui ne viens me voir que pour m'ausculter, sans décrocher un mot.

\- Mais dit moi, c'est que tu as appris à parler à d'autre personnes qu'a des ours ! Ajoute t-il d'un ton ironique.

Je réponds dans un grognement :

\- Sa s'étend aux animaux, à ce que je viens de remarquer.

Ma réponse lance un froid, jusqu'à ce que le bloc de glace qui ce tien près de mon lit se mette à rire. Il me met assise, et commence a m'ausculter tout en me demandant, (miracle!), pourquoi j'ai sauvé son second. Ma réponse ce faisant sans doute trop attendre, il se relève et me lance un regard qui, si il le pouvais, me tuerais. Sur un ton trop calme à mon goût, il me dit :

\- Réponds, si tu ne tiens pas à me servir de cobaye pour ma prochaine expériences.

\- Peut être simplement parce que je déteste qu'on me réveille brutalement, et que je refuse à ce qu'on s'en prenne à des animaux.

Sur cette réponse, je me redresse d'un coup, et ajoute :

\- Vanille ! Merci pour tout m'sieur le chir' de la mort mais faut que j'y aille ! J'ai mon chat qui m'attends.

Je commence alors à enlever cette chemise immonde, tout en me retournant afin de cacher un maximum mon corps, et enfile mes propre vêtements posé sur ma chaise à mes côté. Tout sa sous le regard acéré du chirurgiens. Une fois habillée, je me relève afin de partir, mais un vertige me prend. A nouveau, Law me rattrape, et me lance un nouveau regard goguenard. Qu'est ce qu'il peux m' énervé. Avant que je ne puisse placer un mot, le capitaine appelle Bepo. Celui ci rentre quelque seconde plus tard, avec une boule blanche, à la queue tigrés et trois tache tricolore sur la tête, dans les bras. Je commence à me précipité vers eux, mais c'est sans compté sur le capitaine qui me retiens par le bras. Je le fusille du regard. Bepo s'approche et me donne la boule de poile. Un petit miaou retentit dans la salle soudain silencieuse , et un léger coup de langue rappeuse me passe sur la main. Mes larmes ce mettent à couler d'elle même et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire plein de bisous à mon petit chat d'amour. Merci est alors la seule chose que j'arrive à dire.

\- On a également emmené toutes tes affaires, enfin, tout tes livres parce que tu n'as presque pas d'habits. Désolé, ajoute Bepo.

\- Et pourquoi avoir pris toutes mes affaires ?

\- Parce que tu vas rester avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non, répond le chirurgien avec son habituel sourire sarcastique.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Parce que je le veux.

Sur cette dernière parole, l'homme sort de l'infirmerie. C'est seulement à ce moment que je remarque que l'on est déjà sous l'eau.

\- Viens, je vais te montré ta chambre, me dit Bepo avec un petit sourire.

Je le suit avec la rage au corps, et mon chat dans mes bras. Arrivé devant ce qui ressemble à une cabine, je reste bouche bée. Celle ci est assez spacieuse. Un lit deux place trône à milieux de la pièce, avec une commode de chaque côté.

\- Saschi et pingouin veulent te faire une bibliothèque sur tout le mur du fond, et t'installer une salle de bain personnelle à la prochaine escale. Et également un petit coin pour ton chat. Tu as de la chance, tu est la seule à avoir le droit à un animal. Enfin, sauf moi. Désolée.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fanfiction est une première pour moi. Il doit y avoir des fautes, et j'essaie d'y remédier.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, mais sont de Eiichirō Oda ( Sauf Mia et quelques un)

Oui, j'aime le café ! Et mon chat fait partie de l'équipage ( même si elle sert à rien, mais je l'aime =) )

* * *

Chapitre 3 : intégration (laborieuse)

-Mia-

Le soir de mon arriver dans ma nouvelle chambre, je n'ai pas daignée sortir de celle-ci. Ni pour visiter le sous marin, ni pour manger. Et encore moins pour rencontrer d'autre personnes. Malheureusement, après un réveil brutal, du à des coups répétés sur la porte de ma chambre, je me retrouve avec l'obligation de me lever, non sans être légèrement sur les nerfs. Je me vêtis en vitesse avant d'ouvrir la porte, et tombe nez à nez avec le capitaine de ce rafiot. Un grognement sort de ma bouche en guise de bonjour. Après tout, je lui ais bien dit que je ne supporte pas qu'on me réveil comme sa.

-Loi-

Après le fait que Mia ne soit pas venue hier soir, je me suis dit, non sans amusement, que la réveillé avant tout le monde ce matin , tout sa en assenant des coups répété sur la porte, lui servirais de leçon. A peine à t-elle ouvert la porte que je doute de mon initiative. La tête totalement dans le brouillard, un grognement en guise de bonjour, voilà qui promet une journée forte en émotion. Je l'emmène jusqu'à la cuisine, sans décrocher un mot, me doutant que si elle est comme moi, chose que je pense fortement le moindre bruit l'énerverais encore plus. A peine arrivée dans la salle, je la vois littéralement bavé sur la cruche de café encore vide. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'approche de celle ci, fouille partout dans les meubles afin de trouver , un trésor ?,non, du café. Sans ce faire prié, elle prépare celui-ci, et s'éloigne près de la ventilation, afin de sortir de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, dans sortir une et de l'allumé.

Je m'apprête à lui faire une réflexion sur les dégâts que cela fait sur le corps humain, mais je me fait fusiller du regard avant que je n'ai pus décrocher un mot. . J'attends donc que la petite emmerdeuse est fini et est bu sa première gorgé de café, pour lui dire.

\- Je m'en fou, répond elle en me servant une tasse.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Et se serait sympathique que tu soit polie.

Elle s'apprête à faire une réflexions quand Bepo arrive dans la salle. Sans que celui ci ne s'y attende, elle lui fonce dessus pour … Lui faire un câlin. Je reste stoïque, mais au fond de moi, je me demande ce qui ce passe entre les deux là.

\- Bonjour Capitaine ! Désolée.

\- Bonjour Bepo, tu la connais déjà, mais je te présente le deuxième ours de cet équipage.

Bepo laisse un petit rire le secouer, et s'installe à côté de Mia quand celle-ci le lâche enfin. Sa deuxième tasse de café descendu, l'équipage arrive enfin en trombe. J'observe Mia, qui suite à l'arriver de toutes ces personnes, s'immobilise. Tout le monde l'observe, et elle na pas l'air à l'aise.

Je me décide donc à la présentée à l'équipage, et ceux ci commence à se ruer sur elle. Elle à l'air totalement paniquée, je leurs ordonnes donc de s asseoir et d'arrêter leurs pitrerie. Pas sans me demander quel est cette réaction exagéré de se part.

\- C'est donc cette chose que tu nous à amené cap'tain ? Fait alors une voix féminine dans l'assemblé.

\- Je t'emmerde, fait alors une voix emplie de promesse de mort.

Tous ce retourne vers la nouvelle, et un petit sourire n'acquis sur mon visage. Ho oui, je sens que je vais bien s'amuser.

-Mia-

Putain, même pus moyens de déjeuner tranquille . En plus de me retrouver entourer d'une dizaines de mecs inconnu, voilà que j'ai la joie de me retrouver avec une de mes chère congénère femme.

\- Pardon ? Tu ma dit quoi là ?

\- Pardon, excuse moi, je me suis mal exprimée. Je t'emmerde mademoiselle .

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, le dénommé Saschie nous dit que le sous marin est remonté à la surface. Je me lève donc de table, est après avoir laver ma tasse je me met à chercher la sortie. A peine la porte ouverte, une voix se fait entendre :

\- Tu compte faire quoi dehors ?

\- Fumer.

Le capitaine me suis . Aurait il peur que je m'enfuis ? Un petit rire m'échappe, et alors que j'allume ma deuxième cigarette, Law me dit :

\- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à tous ces hommes, que tu le veuille ou non. Et à Shirley aussi.

\- Yep, il paraît. Je préviens juste que le premier qui touche à mon chat sera un homme mort, ou une femme.

Je le sens s'approcher de moi, et après m'avoir coincée entre lui et la rambarde, me chuchote à l'oreille, d'une voix à glacer le sang :

\- Ne menace plus jamais mon équipages. Et après ta saloperie, tu me rejoindra à l'infirmerie.

Je ne répond rien et le laisse s'éloigner. Une fois terminé, je déambule dans les couloir gris du sous marin, afin de trouver l'infirmerie. Une fois arriver, le capitaine m'informe que je vais faire un examens médicale.

\- Avant toute chose, me dit il avec un stylo et une feuille en main, Nom, prénom âge et date de naissance.

\- Mia, vingt deux ans. J'ai pas de nom. 25 Juillet.

\- D'où viens tu ?

\- De la dernière île.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es vider de ton sang par les yeux ?

\- C'est personnelle, dis-je avec un soupir.

\- Et les traces de piqûre dans le creux de ton bras ?

\- Je me drogue.

\- Tu va te foutre de moi encore longtemps ?

\- Eh oui

\- Pourquoi t'as l'air de nous connaître ?

\- Le chirurgiens de la mort est connu de partout.

\- Et mes réponses aux deux questions précédente ?

\- Plus tard. Un jour, peut être.

Il me lance un coup d' œil furtif emplie de colère. C'est seulement la que je remarque qu'il à les yeux gris. Un gris qui na rien à envier à l'intérieur du sous marin. Un gris métal qui m'électrise d'un coup. A nouveau, son sourire sadique apparaît et il me dit d'une voix basse :

\- Il était tant ?

\- De ?

\- Que tu me regarde dans les yeux.

Je détourne enfin le regard, et lui fait signe de m'ausculter. Il ne ce fait pas prier, et encore moins pour m'observer quand j'enlève mon t-shirt. Il me montre du visage ma cicatrice mais je ne lui donne aucun explication. Il na pas besoin de savoir sa.

-Loi-

J'ai bien cru qu'elle ne se déciderais jamais à me regarder dans les yeux. Est-ce du à de la peur ou est-ce autre chose? Je lui poserais la question un de ces jours. Les siens sont vert. Pas n'importe quel vert. Couleur de l'émeraude au soleil. Je ne pensais pas qu'une couleur pareille pouvais exister. Bon en même temps, je ne pensais pas qu'une emmerdeuse pareil pouvais exister. Je la regarde sortir sans ajouter un mot. Si les gars apprennent que c'est bientôt son anniversaire, je vais encore avoir le droit à un bordel monstre pour une fête. Parfois, je me demande ce que moi même je fait dans cet équipage. Mon équipage.

-Mia-

Je sort enfin de cette infirmerie de malheurs, et me promène dans la boîte de métal. Ma claustrophobie de tiendras jamais là dedans. Je me dirige par automatisme à la cuisine, et découvre que le cuisinier est un petit jeune, sans doute à peine majeure. Je l'observe en train d'essayer de faire le repas, tout en buvant un nouveau café, et rigole légèrement. Le petit jeune me lance un regard paniqué. Je m'approche donc de lui et lui demande ce qu'il à prévue pour le repas.

\- Je ne sais pas, me répond il d'une petite voie. Çà fait un an que je suis de corvée de cuisine, mais je ne sais rien faire .

Je le regarde désespérer, et me met à fouiller placards et frigo à la recherche d'un truc simple à faire. Après quelques minutes, je sort des pâtes, du jambons et de la crème. Le petit jeune me regarde étonné. Je lui demande son nom avec un petit sourire.

\- Josh, répond il encore plus timidement que moi.

\- Bien Josh, moi c'est Mia. Faire cuire les pâtes, je m'occupe du reste.

Il me regarde interloqué alors que je coupe des petits dés de jambon. Une fois les pâtes cuite, je les égouttes et ajoute crème, jambons ainsi que quelques herbes et du sel. Après sa, je sort de quoi faire un gâteau, et en fait un énormes. Alors que je me mon gâteau au four et que je m'apprête à faire une tonne de crème anglaise (miam), j'entends un magnifique :

\- Putain ! On à enfin quelqu'un qui sais faire un repas ici !

\- Attends de goûter avant de t'emballer Saschie, qui nous dit que c'est mangeable ? Lui répond une voix emplie d'ironie.

\- Je me tourne alors vers Josh, pendant que Saschie lèche mon saladier , et lui dit avec une petite voie innocente :

\- Par contre Josh, tu vois, quand quelqu'un t'emmerde, comme par exemple l'autre avec sa casquette dalmatien qui essaie de me tuer avec son regard, tu ajoute une bonne dose de piment et de harissa dans sa part.

Quelques rirent ce font entendre, bien vite stopper par le capitaine, et je remarque que la salle est vide. Je met donc la table, et emmène les plats. Une fois tout dévoré, le gâteau avec, Pinguin lance :

\- Capitaine, je crois qu'on a trouver notre cuistot attitrer !

\- Et on fait quoi de l'autre ? Demande la seule autre femme de l'équipage.

\- Je vais lui apprendre, surtout à faire des repas mortel pour ceux qui l'emmerde.

La salle ce vide petit à petit, et reste seulement les inséparables, je cite Pinguin et Saschie, ainsi que Bepo. Pinguin m'aide de lui même à faire la vaisselle et me dit :

\- Tu sais, faut pas que tu fasse gaffe à Shirley. Elle est très jalouse et ne supporte pas qu'une autre femme soit à plus de cinq cent mètre du capitaine.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'elle me fait une scène de jalousie sans raison ?

\- C'est sa ! Répond Saschie. Mais il n'y a pas qu'avec toi qu'elle est désagréable, c'est avec tout le monde, même avec Bepo.

\- Et elle à quoi contre nounours ?

\- J'aime que les oursonne, sa ne lui à pas plut, désolé, me répond l'intéresser.

\- Loi-

J'entre dans la cuisine afin de me faire un café, et tombe sur une Mia qui pleure littéralement de rire, accompagnée de mes trois premiers nakama. Bepo est le premier a me remarquer, et s'essuie les yeux. Tout les rire ce stop quand les autres me voient. Méfiant, je demande ce qui ce passe, mais personne n'a l'air de vouloir me répondre. Je les menaces donc avec un seul regard, et c'est la petite emmerdeuse qui me répond :

\- Nounours viens de nous apprendre que la petite gamine la , en gros, ouvertement draguées.

Je regarde mon second, avec un sourire en coin, et les laisse sans rien ajouter. Je retourne dans ma cabine, et me plonge à nouveaux dans mon livre. Ma recherche actuelle est très précise. Comment une personne peut elle faire une hémorragie par les yeux ? Elle ne veux pas me dire, donc je trouverais part moi même, sauf si j'arrive à la faire craquer avant. Et je l'espère bien. J'ai enfin trouver un sujet d'étude intéressant. Sa fait un moment que j'attends sa.

Alors que je suis concentré dans ma lecture, un bruit de grattement se fait entendre. Je relève la tête et vois une bestiole à quatre patte et pleine de poile en train de se faire les griffes sur le montant de mon lit. Comment est elle entrée ? Je m'apprête à la chasser, mais la bestiole me saute dessus, pour ronronner. Moi qui n'aime pas les chats, je me trouve en train de lui grattouiller l'oreille. Je m'affaiblit moi. Je la laisse s'endormir sur moi, et reprends ma lecture, jusqu'à ce qu'un crie, cette fois, me fasse sursauter. Pas moyen d'être tranquille. Ma porte s'ouvre à la volé, et je vois une Mia paniquée devant moi. Son regard se pose directement sur son chat, toujours installé sur mes jambes, et elle se calme direct. Elle ressort comme si de rien n'étais, avec pour seule phrase :

\- Quand t'auras fini Vanille, tu reviendras vers moi.


	4. Chapter 4

Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, excepter certain.

Mon cerveaux surchauffe pour aujourd'hui.

J'ai peut être un peu trop changer de point de vu, sorry

* * *

Chapitre 4

-Mia-

Le sous marin à enfin accoster sur une ile, et nous descendons tous. Bien sur, je me retrouve à être obligée de suivre le capitaine. Je m'exécute donc, non sans un minimum de grognement, et le suit dans la ville. Bepo ne nous accompagne pas, à mon grand malheurs. Il est remplacer par les inséparable, je cite Saschi et Pingouin. En deux semaines que je suis avec eux, c'est les deux seul personnes, avec Josh le cuistôt par intérim, à qui je parle.

\- On va te faire une magnifique bibliothèque, tu verras , me dit Saschi tout content. Et un coin salle de bain aussi, pour évité que quelqu'un entre à nouveau dans les douches pendant que tu y es.

-Pas besoin de la douche Saschi, t'inquiète pas.

-Shirley en à une, et vu que vous pouvez pas vous blairer, on t'en fait également une ! Ajoute Pinguin.

Sur ces mots, les deux traîtres me laisse seul avec le capitaine. Je le suit donc sans dire un mot, et me stop devant un magasin de vêtements. Je rentre dedans sans en faire part au capitaine, mais celui-ci me vois et me suis . Après divers achats afin de refaire ma garde robe , qui est je décrit, vide, je sort et me dirige cette fois vers une boutique pour animaux.

Après divers soupir de monsieur le grincheux, je me décide de le suivre jusqu'à un bar, ou il essaie de récolter un maximums d'informations. Au bout d'une heure à l'entendre taper causettes avec des gens tout aussi inintéressant les uns que les autres, et alors qu'il commence à se faire ouvertement dragué par la serveuse, je décide de sortir.

Adossé au mur du bar avec ma cigarette, deux hommes s'approche de moi, et commence à me parler. Comme à mon habitude je ne répond rien, ce qui à l'air de les agacer. Le premier s'approche un peu trop de moi, et s'amuse à remettre une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mes oreille, en me disant qu'il ferais bien de moi sont petit casse croûte.

-Law-

Je regarde Mia ce lever et sortir, exaspérer par la serveuse qui me drague. La voir s'énerver intérieurement m'amuse au plus au point. Alors que je me met à ré-écouter la serveuse avec un petit sourire au coin, des cris qui viennent de dehors me parviennent. Je me précipite et vois Mia couverte de sang. Deux masses sont à ces pieds, entailler de partout. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qui c'est passé, mais j' attrape la jeune femme par le bras et l'entraîne en courant au sous marin.

-Mia-

L'homme en face de moi n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je l'attrape par le colle et lui plante une de mes lames dans le ventre, avant de la ressortir et de recommencer encore et encore. Son ami essaie de m arrêter, mais d'un coup net et précis, je lui tranche la gorge. Le sang m'asperge le visage, et c'est seulement à ce moment que je m'aperçois ce que j'ai fait. Un cris que je ne peux retenir sort de ma gorge. J'aperçois Law, avec difficulté, qui sort du bar et me tire le bras.

Arriver au sous marin, le pirate m'emmène jusqu'à sa cabine et fait couler l'eau dans sa salle de bain. Il m'y emmène ensuite, en m'ordonnant de me laver. Je reste un long moment sous l'eau bouillante, à pleurer silencieusement. Une fois sortie, je vois des habits posé sur une chaise. Ce ne sont pas les miens, mais je les enfile quand même. Le t-shirt est noir et jaune, avec le symbole de l'équipage dessus. Je me dit que ce doit en être un au capitaine. Une fois sortie, je le retrouve sur une chaise fasse à son bureau, et il me fait signe de m'asseoir contre Bepo, qui lui est également là, assis sur le lit.

-Law-

Elle monte sur le lit et ce cale sur le second. Je l'observe, et me laisse me perdre dans les yeux vert brillant de larme de ma nouvelle nakama. Elle détourne rapidement les yeux, comme à son habitude. La serviette qui entoure sa tête laisse échapper une boucle brune. J'ai une soudaine envie folle de la remettre à sa place, car elle goutte légèrement sur mon lit.

-Que c'est il passer ? Et ne ment pas

-Il à voulu coucher avec moi.

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me mentir !

Et la, pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes, elle me regarde dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix froide :

-Il a voulu me baiser, me violer ! C'est mieux la ? C'est plus compréhensif pour le cher capitaine !

Bepo et moi sentons la colère poindre chez la jeune femme, et les yeux de celle ci commence alors à devenir rouge. Elle le ressent et se lève alors, voulant se précipité dans sa chambre. Je la rattrape par le bras, mais celle ci me dit juste qu'elle reviens. Je la suis jusqu'a sa chambre et l'observe.

-Capitaine, tu devrais lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Désolé ! Dit alors Bepo, gêné.

-Laisse Bepo, c'est pas grave, laisse le donc satisfaire sa curiosité perverse.

Je me demande si elle veux réellement voir jusqu'où va ma perversité, et me dis qu'il n'est pas encore temps. J'arriverais à la faire craquer, à lui faire m'avouer ce que je veux savoir, et ce de n'importe qu'elle manière.

-Mia-

Je me penche vers mon sac, afin de sortir une aiguille, un petit récipient ainsi qu'un garrot. Malheureusement je m'y suis prise trop tard, et le temps que je remplisse ma seringue je tremble déjà de trop pour m'injecter le produit. Des larmes de sang commence donc à couler de mes yeux, et sans que j'ai besoin de demander quoi que ce soit, le capitaine s'approche de moi, m'arrache la seringue des mains et m'injecte le produit sans aucune douceur. Je tombe alors légèrement dans les vapes, me transportant toutes seules dans un nouveau monde imaginaire.

-Law-

Je la la regarde s'endormir sans comprendre, et alors que je l'allonge sur son lit, Pinguin arrive en courant dans la chambre.

\- Capitaine ! Marine qui attaques.

Un léger sourire n'acquis sur mon visage, et je débarque sur le pont avec mon nodachi sur l'épaule. Alors que mes hommes sont déjà en plein combat, je créer une roum, grâce à mon fruit du démon, et commence à découper les personnes qui m'entoure, non sans joie. Un combat sans nom se déroule sur le navire des Heart, et les marines se retrouvent un a un soit découper, soit blesser, soit mort. Du sang s'étale sur le pont du sous marin, mais personne ne semble sans inquiété.

Alors que le combat tourne en notre faveur, plusieurs pirates sans prennent simultanément à Bepo, et l'ours reçois un coup d'épée dans l'épaule. Celle ci se retrouve transpercé de part et d'autre. Je décide donc d'aidé mon second, mais cette fois ci c'est un coup de feu qui se fait entendre, et je n'ai pas le temps d' esquivé. La balle m'atteint le bas ventre. Je ne me laisse pas abattre pour autant, et tranche les derniers marines restant, avant de les jeté à la mer.

Une fois le combat fini, tout l'équipage se dépêche de rentré dans le sous marin, Bepo et moi même dans leurs bras. Vu le poids de l'ours, je les plaindrais presque. Mon équipage passant avant tout, je décide de soigner Bepo avant de me faire lui même soignée par Mike, mon assistant, sous les plaintes de mes compagnons. On ce retrouve cloîtré à l'infirmerie, mais c'est sans compté sur moi, qui bien sur refuse de rester la dedans, sous prétexte que c'est moi le capitaine. Alors que je sait très bien que j'ai besoin de repos. Mais j'ai encore d'autre choses à faire, et je ne compte pas les laisser en suspens.

-Mia-

 _« Je le sent s'approcher, et ces mains glisser sur mes hanches afin d'atteindre mon ventre_

 _Bientôt là, me murmure t-il à l'oreille_

 _Un petit sourire se dessine sur mes lèvre. Oui, il est bientôt là. Je me retourne non sans difficulté et me met sur la pointe des pieds, afin de l'embrasser. Un baiser simple, chaste, mais empli de l'amour inconditionnel que je lui porte._

 _J'ai une question à te poser, mais ne m'en veux pas, sa met venue tout seul, sans que je n'y réfléchisse._

 _Je le regarde un peu perdu, et sans que je m'y attende, il me dit en me montrant une bague simple, ornée d'une petite émeraude._

 _\- Je l'ai vue et elle ma tout de suite fait pensé à tes yeux. Et … je voulais savoir si sa te dit de partager officiellement le reste de ta vie avec moi ? »_

* * *

 _Bonne soirée à tous =)_


	5. Chapter 5

Réponse à Traffy-D-Lamy : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire, sa fait vraiment plaisir =) Je t'avoue que je ne sait pas encore comment l'histoire évoluera, c'est un grand mystère pour moi. Je connais l'intrigue, mais rien d'autre ^^

Sinon, comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Sinon aujourd'hui j'ai vu une tite combinaison pour bébé, blanche avec des tâche noir ( comme la casquette de Law ) , et là mon homme m'a dit : « je veux pas que bébé ressemble à un dalmatien. » Sniff

Chapitre sans doute un peu étrange, je ferais mieux au prochain, j'éspere.

* * *

Chapitre 5

-Mia-

Je me réveille dans un sursaut, les joues baignée de larmes. Après un rapide coup d'œil, je me rend compte qu'il est six heures du matin ? Combien de temps ais-je dormis ? Je me lève avec quelques difficulté et me rend directement à la cuisine, afin de me préparer un café. Alors que je suis en pleine attente de ma dose de caféine, le capitaine entre dans la pièce, de mauvaise humeur. Aucun de nous ne dit mot, et la cafetière coulée, je lui sert sont café, noir. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il veux me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il se retient .

-Tu vas me dire ce que tu me veux ?

Ma question le prends deux secondes au dépourvue, mais il se ressaisi vite et me dit :

-On s'est fait attaqué par des marines hier soir, pendant que tu dormais. Bepo est blesser.

Avant que je ne puisse dire un mot, Shirley qui est entrée dans la pièce en toute discrétion, me lance :

-C'était donc sa qu'elle faisait, l' intruse

-Va élégamment te faire foutre.

-Tu veux vraiment te battre pouffiasse ? Tu m'explique ce que tu fou ici ? Auprès de MON capitaine ? Si encore tu servais à quelques chose !

-Shirley ! La voix du capitaine est sans appel, moi même je le ressent comme un avertissement.

-Tu sais petite fille, ton capitaine je te le laisse avec plaisir. Ce que tu fait avec lui ne me regarde strictement pas, mais si je ne pense pas qu'il soit du genre à tourner autour d'une mineure. Mais continue de me chercher comme sa, continue de me pousser à bout, je ne te promet pas de te laisser dans un état potable.

-Ouais c'est sa sale pute !

-Revois la définition de se mot Shirley. Personnellement, moi je ne me fait pas payer. Lui dis-je en sortant.

Arriver à un embranchement, je me retrouve à nouveau perdu. Moi et mon sens de l'orientation... Sa me rappel un ami proche. Un petit sourir ce dessine au coin de mes lèvres.

-Que cherche tu ? Me demande une voix dans mon dos.

-L'infirmerie.

-Tu ne peux pas voir Bepo pour le moment. Viens plutôt m'aider, me dit le capitaine avec un léger rire dissimuler .

Je le suit donc, et a ma grande surprise, il me fait entré dans sa chambre. Il se met alors fasse à moi, et enlèves son t-shirt. Je comprend à la seconde même se qu'il attends de moi. Je m'approche donc de lui, et passe mon doigt le long de son bandage. Je vois des frissons le parcourir, et ces yeux acier ne me lâche pas.

-Il va falloir que tu t'allonge sur le dos.

Il lève un sourcil interrogateur, et un petit sourire s'étire sur ces lèvres.

-Pour tes bandages capitaine, a moins que tu veuilles que Shirley sans charge, je suis sur qu'elle en serait ravi.

-Laisse là ou elle est elle. Elle ne s'y connais pas en bandage. Et il n'y a pas que la dedans qu'elle ne si connais pas, ajoute il le regard rieur.

-Ce devrais être un avantage pour toi.

Je n'ajoute rien, et lui enlève avec délicatesse sont bandage, avant de lui en faire un nouveaux. Sans le vouloir, mes doigts commences à parcourir à nouveaux le contour du bandage. Sa peau est tellement douce à cet endroits, que je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. J'adore sentir sa peau sous ma main, voir de léger frissons le parcourir. Un léger grognement se fait entendre, et me sort de ma rêverie. Je retire vivement ma main, légèrement honteuse, et lui lance un petit désolé, façon Bepo, avant de sortir sans me retourner. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, mon chat dans les bras, pendant ce qui me semble des heures. La porte s'ouvre d'un coup, me faisant sursauter, et je me retrouve devant mon capitaine, qui referme la porte, torse nu. Je le regarde étonné, et celui-ci s'approche de moi à la manière d'un prédateur. Je me lève sur la défensive, et lui, maintenant à quelques centimètre de moi, me dit dans un murmure :

-J'aimerais beaucoup récupérer mon sweat, si tu n'en vois pas d'inconvénient.

Je met quelques secondes à réagir que je le portait toujours, et dans un murmure à peine audible, m'excuse et lui demande de se retourner, le temps que je l'enlève. Une fois ôtés et habiller d'une robe, je le lui redonne. Il me lance un regard légèrement pervers, avant de se pencher à nouveau vers moi, et de me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Shirley est une personne très jalouses, et je suis sur que le fait que tu porte un de mes vêtement, alors qu'elle même n'a jamais eu droit, à du la faire rager.

Après cette phrase, il m 'embrasse délicatement juste en dessous de l'oreille, et s'en va avec un petit rire. Je me retrouve paralysée quelques secondes, a ne savoir comment réagir. Monsieur veut jouer ? Jouons donc.

-Tu ne gagnera pas la partie, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Saschi et Pinguin, qui eux me vire de ma chambre, afin de me faire une surprise.

Je me retrouve donc dans la cuisine, à expliquer à Josh comment faire une bonne salade. Le repas préparer et servis, je remarque que seule Shirley manque à l'appel, en plus de Bepo. Certains demande ou est passer la gamine , et le capitaine répond :

-Elle est consignée dans sa chambre.

-Pourquoi ? Demande Pinguin, un peut perdu.

-Je ne supporte pas les scènes de jalousie. Et je préviens que le prochain qui dira de Mia que c'est une intruse, ou l'insulte sera le prochain à passer sous mon scalpel.

Un silence de mort ce fait entendre, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Bepo quelque peu fatiguer. Je me précipite alors vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, ou plutôt que lui le fasse.

-Désolé. Qui a dit que tu étais une intruse ?

-Personne Bepo, ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Me voilà enfin seule dans mon domaine, la cuisine, en train de boire mon énième café de la journée et fumé à nouveau une cigarette. Je réfléchie encore à mon rêve de hier soir. Pourquoi est il venu hanté mon esprit. Voilà des mois que je n'ai pas pensée à lui.

-Un problème ?

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix. Je n'ai pas entendue le capitaine entrer. C'est bien loin d'être dans mes habitudes. Je lui fait un signe négatif de la tête, et alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir de la salle avec sa tasse ( noire et jaune s'il-vous-plaît), je lui demande :

-C'est les marines qui ton fait sa ?

-Je répond à ta question si tu répond à une des mienne.

-Pose la ta question...

-Pourquoi fais tu des hémorragie interne ? C'est bien ce que tu fait non ?

-C'est dû à une maladie.

-Es-tu sur que ce n'est pas une tumeur ?

-Tu as dit une question, sa fait deux. A toi maintenant.

-Oui, c'est la marine.

Je ne répond rien et sort de la pièce en le frôlant. Je m'en veux quelque peut. Pendant qu'eux ce battait, moi je dormais tranquillement. Enfin tranquillement, c'est une façon de voir les choses. Alors que je suis à nouveau perdu dans mes pensée, et que ma chambre m'est interdite jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je me rend dans la vigie. Personne ne si trouve. J'observe pendant un bon moment les poissons passer devant moi. Des blancs, des jaunes, des bleu … Le spectacle est sublime. Je m'installe sur la banquette au fond de la salle, afin de me reposer un peu, et m'endors en observant le fond marin.

-Traffy- (Veux pas noter Law :/)

Shirley ...Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? Je ne sait plus comment gérer ces crises de jalousie. Voilà un ans qu'elle est parmi nous, et elle pense qu'on lui appartient. Cette gamine sème le trouble dans l'équipage. Au début, quand j'ai vu qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout Josh, je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle ce sentait délaisser par les autres membres de l'équipage. Après, je me suis aperçu qu'elle essayait de me séduire. Quand elle à vu que sa ne marchait pas, elle sans est prie aux autres. Et maintenant que Mia est là, voilà qu'elle fait éclater sa jalousie en plein jour, et deviens même désagréable.

On la accueillie alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. Elle était méchamment blesser, et mon devoir de médecin ma rappeler à l'ordre. Je voulais la laisser sur une île un peu plus loin, mais elle ma convaincue de la garder. Enfin, plutôt Pinguin et Sachie, car il la trouvait adorable. C'est vrai qu'au début c'était un ange, mais il c'est vite avéré que derrière l'ange ce cachait un démon.

Je frappe à sa porte et entre. Je suis vraiment de mauvaise humeur, mais je veux savoir ce qui lui prend. Je lui demande donc.

-Je ne l'aime pas cette fille ! Elle ne sert à rien et en plus elle est bizarre.

-Que tu l'aime ou non n'est pas mon problème. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle ne ta rien fait. Par contre elle sert plus que toi sur ce sous-marin.

-Il y a déjà le petit con pour faire les repas...

-Oui, sauf que les siens sont bien meilleur et qu'elle apprends à Josh. De plus, elle sait très bien se battre. Donc si tu ne tien pas à partir à la prochaine île, je te conseil de te tenir à carreau.

-Mais moi je ne veux pas qu'elle t'approche ! Elle va tout faire pour ce retrouver dans son lit et comme sa tu lui passeras tout !

-C'est donc sa ? Tu as peur que je la prenne elle alors que je t'ai rejeter ?

Elle ne répond rien et deviens rouge. Comment une gamine peut elle bien intéresser à un homme de neuf ans son aînée ?

-Si il y a bien une chose qui est sur gamine, c'est que si un jour elle fini dans mon lit comme tu dit, ce sera pas de sa volonté. Et n'oublie pas, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une de mes nakamas pour moi.

Je sort de sa chambre encore plus en colère, et fait un détour par l'infirmerie ainsi que par la vigie avant de me coucher. Arriver à la vigie, je tombe sur Pinguin qui est de garde et qui me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. J'observe l'endroit qu'il me montre, et voie Mia endormie. J'avais oublié que les deux inséparable lui avait interdit de rentrer dans sa chambre. Je la porte délicatement, et arriver à ma cabine, la dépose sur mon lit avant de m'allonger sur le canapé.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

* * *

Chapitre 6

-Mia-

Je me réveil avec le sourire aux lèvres. Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas passer une aussi bonne nuit. Aucun rêve, aucun cauchemars, rien. Je m'étire et m'aperçois que je ne suis plus sur le canapé de la vigie. Mon sourire se flétrie quelques peu. Comment ais-je atterrie dans le lit du chirurgien de la mort ?

-Le sourire t-allais mieux que ton air renfrogné miss, me dit le capitaine avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Qu'est ce que je fait là ?

-Tu gênais quelques peu dans la vigie. La salle de bain est libre, je t'ai rapporter des vêtements.

Je le dévisage quelques instant, sans rencontrer son regard orageux, avant de faire descendre mes yeux sur son torse nu.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu me materais ouvertement, me dit il avec un nouveau rire moquer.

-Je ne te mate pas, je me demandais comment un homme sans cœur pouvais avoir un tatouage en forme de cœur sur le torse.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et fonce à la salle-de-bain. Sortie de celle-ci, je vois que je suis seule dans la chambre. Arriver dans la cuisine, j'aperçois Josh. Je m'approche de lui et lui fait un bisou sur la joue avent de prendre mon café. Il à déjà préparer les petit déjeuner. Je n'ai donc rien à faire a part me poser. Bepo s'assoit alors à coter de moi, et me tends une feuille. Je lui prends après lui avoir grattouiller l'oreille, et la lis :

« Mia D Ati est rechercher pour la modique somme de 100000 Berry . Elle est rechercher pour le meurtre de son mari ainsi que l'agression de plusieurs marines. Elle avait disparue mais viens de réapparaître il y à peu. C'est une personne dangereuse. »

Aucune photo n'est jointe a l'article. Je me lève sans un mot, et sort sur le pont. Le sous marin étant remonter à la surface dans la nuit. Après un certain temps, Bepo me rejoint et me prend dans ces bras. Mes larmes coulent toute seule. Je ne peux les retenir. La haine et la tristesse s 'empare de moi. Comment ont ils osé ? Comment peuvent ils encore sans prendre à moi, après tout ce temps, après tout ce que j'ai subit. Je veux hurler ma rage à la face du monde, mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je n'arrive même plus à avoir des pensées cohérente. A cet instant précis, je ne souhaite qu'une chose, mourir enfin. Je m'éloigne de Bepo, en lui faisant une petite grattouille derrière l'oreille, avant de m'approcher de la rambarde, monter dessus, fermer les yeux et sauter avant que quelqu'un ne m'en empêche.

-Non !

Un simple crie retentis à mes oreille avant de tomber . Un sourire s'épanouit sur mon visage. Je me laisse couler, sans essayer de me débattre, et tombe peu à peu dans l'inconscient, mes poumons se remplissant d'eau. Après quelques douleurs, je sans enfin la plénitude. Je vais enfin le rejoindre, les rejoindre...

-Traffy-

Quand je retourne dans la chambre, je vois que la miss est déjà partie. Je prend quelques affaires, et vais prendre mon premier café. Je vois la mine déterrer de mes nakamas, mais ne voit Mia et mon second nul part.

-Capitaine, tu devrais lire sa, me dit Sanschie.

Je prends la feuille qu'il me tends et la lit sans faire de commentaire.

-Où est elle ?

-Dehors. Bepo la rejointe, mais je la trouve bien trop calme.

Je sort donc et vois la demoiselle dans les bras de mon second. Elle se détache de lui, le visages plein de larmes, avec un petit sourire. Elle lui grattouille l'oreille, avant de s'approcher de la rambarde. Et là je me retrouve à ne rien pouvoir faire. Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle monte dessus et se laisse tomber dans le vide. Seul un « non » sort de ma bouche. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai crier ou si c'était un simple chuchotement. Bepo réagi au quart de tour et plonge à son tour, mais je sais qu'a cet endroit l'océan est sans fond, et qu'il à peut de chance pour la remonter à temps.

Les minutes passent, me faisant penser à des heures, avant que je ne voit une touffe blanche sortir de l'eau , avec une forme inerte dans ces bras. Un petit miaulement ce fait entendre à mes pieds. Je fait une légère caresse au chat, et lui dit :

-Je te promets de tout faire pour sauver ta maîtresse, et une fois rétablie, fait lui savoir toute ta colère.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me met à parler à un chat, ni même si celui-ci ma compris, mais je ne prends pas le temps de me poser plus de questions et cour à l'infirmerie avec Bepo.

Après lui avoir fait recracher toute l'eau de ces poumons, lui avoir mit le masque à oxygène et l'avoir stabiliser, je la laisse seule se reposer. Enfin seule, je laisse quand même le chat avec elle. Pourquoi avoir fait sa ? Je ne comprends pas. Tout sa parce que la marine a mit une prime sur sa tête ? Non, ce ne doit pas être sa, il lui en faut plus pour être ébranler. Je pense que c'est plutôt dû au passage sur son mari ? Qui aurais pus croire qu'une femme aussi jeune puisse déjà être marié ? Et pourquoi ais-je le pressentiment que ce n'est pas elle qui la tué ? Tant de question et aune réponse pour le moment. Je lâche un soupir, me massant les tempes suites à la migraine qui commence à apparaître.

Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais mes réponses.

-Mia-

 _« Je sent son regard sur moi, parcourir chaque parcelle de mon corps. Çà fait déjà plusieurs mois que j'ai remarquer qu'il me tournais autour. Enfin, c'est comme sa que disent les grandes personnes. Je les laisse s'approcher, savourant la chaleur du soleil et la douceur du vent me caresser. J'aime bien venir dans cette petite clairière. Tout est calme et le piaillement des oiseaux ne cessent de me rendre heureuse._

 _-T'as mère te cherche petit ange, me dit alors mon acolyte aux cheveux vert._

 _-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer toute seule, fais-je avec une petite mou._

 _Le regard du jeune brun se pose sur moi. Ces yeux bleu me transperce littéralement._

 _-Moi je veux bien t'accompagner._

 _-C'est vrai ? Tu ferais sa pour moi Liam ?_

 _-Je ferais tout pour toi … me répond il dans un murmure._

 _Il m'attrape la main sans me regarder, et nous traversons la forêt en silence, suivant du bruit des oiseaux. Arriver à la bordure de celle-ci, il se retourne vers moi, et me fait un petit bisous sur la bouche. Suite à sa, il s'éloigne tout rouge. Je le rattrape, et sans dire un mot lui attrape la main. Depuis le temps que j'attendais sa. »_

Des voix me font sortir de mon sommeille. Les larmes me montent à nouveaux aux yeux. Comment puis-je être réveiller, alors que je devrais être morte ? Ha moins que ? Ils ont osé ?

-Pourquoi tu la sauvée ? Elle voulait mourir, s'était son choix !

Shirley ? J'aurais du m'en douter . Elle commence réellement à me taper sur le système celle-là. Je m'habille discrètement et me dirige vers la porte entrebâiller. Une voix froide remplie de colère et de promesse de mort lui répond juste :

-Prochaine escales, tu dégages de mon sous marin.

Un bruit de porte qui claque et des pleurs se font entendre de loin.

-Tu peux sortir, me dit le chirurgiens.

Je sort avec un peu de gêne, et lui dit d'une voix tinter de tristesse.

-Ne la vire pas, elle à raison, tu aurais du me laisser mourir. Mais merci quand même capitaine.

Je commence à m'éloignée, mais il me retient par le poignet.

-Avant de te laisser mourir, il va falloir que tu m'explique pourquoi.

-Tu ne comprendrais pas Law.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Car tu es sans cœur. Tu ne cesse de le répéter.

-Miss attend …

Je lui fait un sourire avant de me diriger vers le pont.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sauterais pas à nouveau.

J'allume alors une cigarette, avant de d'aller m'excuser auprès de Bepo. Il m'en veux, je le sais, et je m'en veux de lui avoir fait du mal.


	7. Chapter 7

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Petit chapitre, mais je me rattraperais au prochain

ps je pense également retravailler l'histoire au fur et à mesure, et remplacer les premiers chapitres.

* * *

Chapitre 7

-Mia-

Un mois. Voilà exactement un mois que j'ai plonger. Un mois que le capitaine me suit partout, sans me lâcher une seule seconde et ne me parlant que pour le strict minimum depuis que je lui au demander de ne pas virer Shirley, jouant sur le fait qu'elle na nul part où aller. Un mois qu'il m'interdit de dormir dans ma chambre. Je passe mon temps entre sa chambre, la cuisine et la salle d'entraînement. Je n'ai même pas le droit de monter sur le pont. Ma claustrophobie à atteint un nouveau niveau, au point que je fait des crises d'angoisse. Mais je ne lui dit rien, il na pas besoin de le savoir. Je n'ai refait que deux crises, mais étrangement, je n'ai presque pas perdue de sang. Je ne sais comment réagir. Le sadique à au moins eu la décence de me laisser le lit, et de dormir sur le canapé. Lors de mes insomnie, il m'arrive de sentir son regard poser sur moi. Les cauchemars aussi ce sont quelques peu calmer. Et le peu que j'en fait, je sans une main se poser sur ma tête et me caresser les cheveux, ce qui a étrangement, pour effet, de me calmer . Je met peux de temps pour ma rendormir dans ces cas là, pour finir une nuit sans rêve.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est, mais je sens que mon oreiller à été remplacer par quelques chose de plus dur. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et remarque que ce sont ceux de Trafalgare. Sa main se pose instinctivement dans mes cheveux. Je crois qu'il n'y fait même plus attention. Je me redresse et vois qu'il est assis sur le lit, les jambes étendue, et un livre en main.

-Tu as fait une crise d'angoisse dans ton sommeil, j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon livre. Rendors toi, tu va en voir besoin.

-Il faut que je sorte, je ne supporte plus cet enfermement.

-Je sais, c'est pour sa que aujourd'hui tu auras l'autorisation, mais à la moindre tentative, je t'enferme à nouveau.

J'acquiesce et essaie de me redresser afin de le laisser tranquille, mais il m'en empêche et me recouche sur lui. Me prend il pour un animal ?

-C'est juste que le peu que je te lâche, tu te remet à pleurer dans ton sommeil.

Et voilà que maintenant il lit dans mes penser.

-Je ne savait pas que le grand chirurgien savait parler. Moi qui pensais n'être qu'un fantôme ou une de ces visions.

Il me répond par une simple sourire. Un sourire chaleureux et non emplie de promesse de mort ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mon chat saute sur le lit et viens ce caler entre moi et Law. Depuis quand il accepte un animal dans sa chambre ? Son ronronnement ne met pas longtemps à m'apaiser et à m'endormir à nouveau.

Pour une fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, je me réveil seule, sans personne dans la chambre pour me surveiller. Je passe vite fait par la case salle de bain, et me dirige vers la cuisine. Vide. Je me prépare un café et monte sur le pont. Enfin l'air frai. Je descend sur la plage et le sable chaud me rappel à la réalité. Une lame de katana se retrouve sous ma gorge, et une voix me chuchote à l'oreille :

-Tu mériterais que je t'égorge pour tout ce que tu as fait !

Je me retourne alors, toute mes crainte envolé et dit à l'homme en face de moi :

-Toi aussi tu ma manquer mon petit cactus.

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais par où commencer...Mais avant tout, bonne anniversaire petit ange, me dit il en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Traffy-

Je dois avouer que passer un mois à la suivre par tout ma amusé, même si au début sa m'énervait. A l'origine c'était une punition, puis au bout de deux semaines, Bepo ma soumis une idée intéressante. Je devais rester derrière son dos encore deux semaines, pendant que mes nakama lui prépare une surprise sans nom pour son anniversaire. Comment on il su que c'était bientôt ? Enfin, je devrais plutôt me demander lequel à fouiller dans mon bureau. Une fois que je l'aurais découvert, le petit fouineur me le paiera. Bepo ma appris que la jeune fille, ou plutôt femme, avait un ami que nous connaissions bien, et que ce serais bien de faire venir son équipage sur notre prochaine île, afin qu'ils fassent la fête avec nous. Au début j'ai refuser, n'aimant pas les fêtes, ni cet équipages, mais Pinguin et Saschie mon gentiment fait comprendre que de toute manière je n'aimais rien ni personne ( ce qu'il leur a valu un mois de corvers), et que le moyen de redonner l'envie de vivre à Mia étais peut être de revoir son ancien ami.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais elle est loin d'être à l'aise avec les personnes. Leurs ais-je alors dit.

-Oui, mais elle le connaît, ma rétorquer mon second.

J'ai donc accepter à contre cœur. Peu de temps après, Mia ma demander de ne pas mettre Shirley dehors. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, cette femme est étrange, mais j'ai encore accepter. Je crois que je ramollie quelques peu. Après cette demande et pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas qu'on contredise mes ordres, j'ai décider de lui parler que le strict minimum. Je me suis dit qu'elle craquerais en première, et m'enverrais voir ailleurs. Mais rien, elle ne me parlait pas plus, et m'ignorais même. Ce qui ma laisser perplexe et légèrement mis sur les nerfs. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Les soirs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer pendant qu'elle dormait. Et quand elle a fait son premier cauchemars, ces pleurs m'énervant, je les rejointes sur le lit et lui caressais les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. La première fois j'ai eu peur qu'elle se réveil et me repousse, mais rien, elle n'a pas réagis. Ou du moins ne m'a pas repousser, car je suis sur qu'elle a ouvert les yeux.

Ce matin, je l'ai laisser dormir et j'ai rejoint les autres déjà sur la plage. Le second bateau pirate c'était mis derrière le sous marin, de manière à ce qu'elle ne le voie pas. Nous nous sommes tous cacher de manière à ce qu'elle pense qu'on étais partie.

Et maintenant la voilà dans ces bras à lui, des larmes de joie coulant sur son visage. Jamais j'aurais penser qu'il avait un cœur, du moins pour autre chose que l'alcool. Mais le voilà également tout sourire, la serrant contre lui. Contre son torse, sa tête dans le creux de son coup. Une légère pressions sur mon cœur se fait ressentir, montant jusqu'à mon cerveau. Une sensation étrange s'empare de moi et une colère sourde commence à prendre possession de moi.

-Calme toi capitaine, me dit mon second une main sur mon épaule.

Je remarque seulement que j'avais ma main sur Kikoku, près à le dégainer. Je laisse retomber celle-ci dans un soupir, et m'éloigne de cette scène qui pour je ne sais qu'elle raison me met en rogne.


	8. Chapter 8

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Traffy-D-Lamy : Je ne peux me l'imaginer autrement =). Enfin si, sadique, manipulateur et j'en passe, mais c'est tout ce qui fait son charme ^^

Sinon, heu bein j'aime beaucoup Zorro aussi, et Bepo, et Chopper, et Robbin, et Barthoblaireau et … Je me tais

ps : quand je me relis je psychote de mes fautes …

* * *

Chapitre 8

-mia-

-J'ai tellement de choses à te dire que je ne sais par où commencer...Mais avant tout, bonne anniversaire petit ange, me dit il en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Merci Roronoa . Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu ma manqué. Mais comment es-tu venue ?

-Avec mon équipage, c'est ton sadique de capitaine qui nous à demander de vous rejoindre là. Viens, je vais te les présenter.

Il m'emmène à l'arrière su sous marin, et la je vois un magnifique bateau, avec un lion en tête de prou. Il me fait monter dessus, et je découvre des mandariniers sur une pelouse verte. Comment on ils fait ? Ce n'est pas dans ce sous-marin jaune immonde que je verrais sa.

-De la viande !

Sa, c'est mon capitaine, me dit zorro en passant un bras au dessus de mes épaules. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est un peu fou. Il s' appel Luffy. La rousse qui lui cour après, c'est notre navigatrice, Nami. Elle est très colérique.

Un blond avec un sourcil étrange s'approche de moi, tout sourire, et me lance :

-Belle demoiselle , je suis Sanji, le cuisinier, pour te servir. Tu es tellement belle que je pourrais décrocher la lune pour toi !

Ce mec me fait vraiment flipper. Je vois mon capitaine dans un coin du bateau lui lancer un regard noir. Au moment ou je me retourne, un squelette ambulant se place devant moi et me demande sans gêne si je peux lui montrer ma culotte. Je me tourne vers Zorro afin de lui demander silencieusement ce qu'il fait dans un équipage pareille. Il me répond avec un sourire :

-On s'y fait, ne t'inquiète pas. Le squelette c'est Brook, le cyborg là bas et le long nez sont Franky et Ussop. Le petit animal c'est le médecin de bord, Chopper, et la grande brune au bout qui parle avec le sadique c'est Robbin.

-Dit moi petit sabreur, n'aurais tu pas un faible pour mademoiselle Robbin ?

-Tais toi petit ange, ou je vais vraiment te découper.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue avec un petit rire, et voie enfin mes nakamas monter sur le pont, tout heureux. Bepo me prend dans les bras et me fait tourner.

-Bon anniversaire ! Désolé.

-Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'excuse toujours, mais merci mon nounours , lui dis-je en lui grattouillant l'oreille. Tous viennent les uns après les autres, sauf Law, pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, et je dois avouer que sa fait chaud au cœur.

-Traffy-

Voilà que tout le monde s'amuse sur ce bateau, à lui souhaiter son anniversaire et à la prendre dans leur bras. Je ne cache pas que me faire le petit blond me conviendrais. Comment deux femmes peuvent vivres avec lui tout les jours ? Et leurs capitaine qui ne pensent qu'a manger. Je vais finir par devenir dingue avec eux. C'était bien les deux pires équipages à réunir. Les deux seul qui valent le coup, ce sont encore le sabreur et l'archéologue. Le petit reine aussi, quand il ne tremble pas de peur. Saschie et Pinguin ce fait assommer par l'archéologue, pour la troisième fois en une heure. Je e me lève enfin et m'apprête à parti au sous-marin quand une main me retiens.

-Reste, me dit Mia, amuse toi un peu, sa te ferais pas de mal. Et merci ! Ajoute elle en m'embrassant sur joue.

Pourquoi à t-elle fait sa ? A t-elle encore toute sa tête ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue comme sa, et je dois dire que sa m'inquiète un peu. Qu'est ce que se sabrer à bien du lui faire ? Je décide de rester un peu, et d'aller voir le vert. Il est assis un peu à l'écart des autre, les yeux fixer sur Mia. Il m'aperçois seulement au moment où je m'assoie à ces coter.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Me demande t-il inquiet.

-Mal, très mal même. Surtout depuis qu'elle à appris qu'elle était rechercher pour le meurtre de son mari.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui l'a tuer, me répond il sur la défensive.

-Je n'en doute pas, sinon, elle ne serais pas dans cet état. Que s'est il passer ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, mais à elle. Je te demande juste de veillez sur elle, qu'elle ne tente pas n'importe quoi.

-Trop tard, le mois dernier elle à plonger pour ce laisser couler …

On la regarde tout les deux . Elle est en train de faire un câlin au petit médecin, et sa na pas l'air de lui déplaire au petit raton laveur.

-Elle à toujours aimée les animaux. Elle les as toujours préféré aux humains, me dit Roronoa avec un soupir emplie de nostalgie.

-Je la comprend. C'est quoi le lien qui vous unies ?

-Elle est comme ma sœur, depuis toujours. Elle et … Enfin, c'est mon petit ange. Et je te promet Trafalgare, que si tu lui fait le moindre mal, je te tuerais. Elle a assez souffert comme sa.

Sur ces paroles, il se lève et la rejoint, comme si de rien n'était. Ce mec est étrange, mais je le comprends.

-Mia-

-Mon petit cactus ! Dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

-Bizarrement, quand c'est elle tu ne dit rien, lance Sanji avant de me dire, mais comment résister à une si belle demoiselle ?

-Madame , cuistot, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus demoiselle. Et elle à le droit, toi non, compris sourcil en vrille ?

-On se calme les gars …

Zorro se tourne vers moi et me dit :

-Demain, avant qu'on ne se sépare, il faudra qu'on parle, mais maintenant, c'est leurs de l'apéro, et du repas.

On rejoint les autres qui sont toujours a table et me retrouve entre mon ami et Law. Avant que je ne puisse prendre quoique ce soit, Luffy se jette sur tout les plats, avant de se faire engueuler par tout les autres. Law me passe un plat discrètement, tout en m'effleurant la main. Des frissons me parcourt, mais je n'en tien pas rigueur. Le repas dur moins longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais, grâce, ou a cause de Luffy.

-Tu tien toujours l'alcool, me demande Zorro avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Tu tomberas avant moi mon ami.

La soirée ce passe plutôt bien, je danse , je ris, je bois, je me sens revivre …

-Traffy-

Ils sont totalement bourrer, et le pire, c'est que je me suit laisser prendre à leur jeu, et commence à avoir la tête qui tourne. Je m'apprête à aller me coucher, quand Mia m'attrape la main. Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour tenir encore debout avec tout ce qu'elle à bu avec l'autre. Et le pire, c'est que je pensais pouvoir partir tranquillement, vu qu'elle avait l'air très proche de l'autre blond.

-Danse avec moi, me dit elle d'une petite voix.

-Non !

-S 'il-te-plaît Law. Je veux juste m'amuser, et je veux que toi aussi tu profites d'une soirée aussi calme.

-Ne joue pas avec moi miss …

Elle me regarde avec des petits yeux triste. Le pire dans tout sa, c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air triste. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire dans la compassion et m'apprête à lui faire lâcher prise, jusqu'à ce que je croise le regard de mon second.

-Tu vas me le payer Bepo, dis-je pour moi seul.

Je la laisse donc m'entraîner, et me laisse prendre une nouvelle fois au jeux. Je sens que c'est une énorme connerie, et les paroles de Zorro me reviennent en mémoire :

 _« Et je te promet Trafalgare, que si tu lui fait le moindre mal, je te tuerais. Elle a asser souffert comme sa. »_


	9. Chapter 9

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Je suis partie loin la je crois … Cerveau à dérailler.

ps : quand je me relis je psychote de mes fautes …

* * *

Chapitre 9

-Mia-

Je me réveil avec un mal de tête intense. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté , et me rend compte que je suis au lit, avec pour toute tenue un t-shirt qui ne m'appartient strictement pas. Un souffle chaud me caresse la nuque, et me tétanise.

-Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai fait comme connerie ?

-Aucune, je t'en ai empêcher.

Je me retourne avec une lenteur exagérer et me retrouve yeux dans les yeux avec mon capitaine. Je m'apprête à baisser le regard quand il m'attrape le menton pour m'en empêcher.

-Arrête d'éviter mon regard, sa m'énerve.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ?

-Tu veux vraiment tout savoir ma belle ? Me demande il avec son sourire habituel, celui qui vous glace le sang.

-Je crois que je vais déjà fumer ma clope.

Il acquiesce tout en gardant son petit sourire. Je sort de la chambre après lui avoir piquer son pantalon, et reviens dix minutes plus tard avec deux tasses fumantes. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de divaguer sur lui. Il s'est installé au dessus du lit, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon. Je lui tant la tasse et lui rend son pantalon par la même occasion.

-Ne me dit pas qu'on à …

-Non, me répond il, mais sa aurais pus...

-Tu n'es pas sérieux la ?

-Si, tout à fait.

-Merde … Il sait passer quoi ? J'ai fait quelques chose … aux autres ?

-Avec eux tu veux dire ? Non. J'ai été le seul à subir ton alcoolisme.

Je le regarde avec des gros yeux, totalement choqué par ces paroles, ou plutôt, par mes gestes.

-Racontes moi

Il me laisse encore languir, avec son sourire qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

-Monsieur Trafalgar Law, dites moi tout de suite ce qui sait passer.

-J'aime quand tu me parles de cette façon. Et bien disons que quand j'ai voulu aller me coucher, tu m'en à empêcher afin de danser avec moi. Mais disons que c'est plutôt toi qui à danser, en te frottant sans aucune retenue contre moi. Tu ma fait subie ce supplice pendant un bon moment. Une fois que tu as été fatiguée, tu ma fait subir une autre torture, qui je dois l'avouer ma légèrement plu.

-Je t'ai fait boire ?

-Humhum. D'une manière pas très conventionnelle.

-Explique.

-Tu es très impatiente miss.

Je le frappe sur le torse pour lui faire reprendre son récit, qui je l'avoue m'horrifie.

-Et bien disons que tu t'es mise assise sur mes genoux, face à moi, que tu prenais des gorgers d'alcools et que tu les faisaient couler dans ma bouche. Et tous sa, sans jamais toucher mes lèvres. Et vu dans l'état dans lequel tu m'a mit, je peux te dire que la tentation étais dur à combattre.

Je me cache le visage rouge de honte de mes mains et lui demande si quelqu'un nous as vu.

-Le sabreur je crois, mais c'est tout.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite je t'ai porter jusqu'ici, tu as enlever ta robe et je t'ai mis un de mes t-shirt. Tu t'ai ensuite allonger et quand je me suis éloignée, tu ma demander de ne pas te laisser seule. Que tu en avais marre de cette solitude qui te détruisais petit à petit.

-Merde … Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ma prit. Sa ne ce reproduira pas capitaine.

Je me lève du lit et sort de la cabine, les larmes aux yeux. Alcool de merde. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du boire. Je monte sur le pont et allume ma clope. La deuxième d'une longue ligné pour aujourd'hui je crois.

-Traffy-

Repenser à cette soirée me met dans tout mes états. Des frissons parcours tout mon corps. Jamais je ne me suis retrouver dans un tel état … d'excitation. Oui c'était bien sa. Elle ma provoquer d'une manière dont aucune femme n'avais jamais osée. Et je dois avouer que j'ai aimé sa. Mais j'ai du me faire une telle violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus … Pour ne pas laisser mes instincts primitif prendre le dessus. Et le pire, c'est que de la voire aussi libéré joyeuse et libre de toute pensées morbide Ma plu. Je pense qu'il faudrait la faire boire plus souvent, même si je ne supporterais jamais son petit jeu plus longtemps. Enfin, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'a moi, car c'est bien moi qui l'ai commencer.

Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas tout raconter, elle aurais totalement fuit. Sentir sa langue parcourir mon coup pour récupérer l'alcool qui y tombais à été le trop plein. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit qu'il étais temps de la coucher.

Je me décide enfin à me lever, afin de voir l'état de mes autre nakamas. Je présume qu'aucun ne doit être bien frait.

-Mia-

C'est officiel, je n'ai jamais eu autant honte de toute ma vie. Et le pire dans tout sa, c'est que je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Une chose est sur, plus jamais je ne vais osé le regarder en face.

-Petit ange !

Je me retourne et aperçois Zorro en compagnie de Chopper venir vers moi.

-On va bientôt partir, mais on à encore une discutions à avoir.

-Je sais, et je te dois des explications. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce que tu attends.

Je regarde le petit renne du coin de l'oeil.

-Ne t'inquiete pas, il ne diras rien . Pourquoi tu t'ai faite passer pour morte ? Quatre ans Mia. Pendant quatre ans j'ai cru que tu étais morte …

-Je sais, et j'en suis désolée … Mais c'était une obligation pour moi. Je ne voulais plus exister en tant que moi. Il mon tout prie Zorro … Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

-Mais moi j'étais là ! Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire, et j'aurais été à tes coter... Sa ma détruit de tous vous savoir morts …

-Maintenant je le sais, mais à l'époque c'était différents. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre …

-Et sa n'a pas changer, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai juste replonger, quelques instants.

-Jeu de mot pourri petit ange … Tu sais, il faut que tu lui dise.

J ' acquiesce et un silence prolonger ce fait. Il n'est pas gênant, seulement emplie de plein de promesse. Je sent un regard pesant sur moi. Je me retourne pour voir mon capitaine assis sur le pont contre Bepo, qui nous observe.

-Comment as tu su que j'étais toujours en vie ?

-Mihawk. Il ma également appris que tu perdais du sang, par les yeux .

-Oui, tout à fait.

-Depuis quand ? Depuis cette nuit là. Je pense que c'est du à une attaque …

-Et tu te fait soignée ?

-J'ai promis à Faucon de le faire, car je cite « je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie pour rien », les seuls paroles qu'il ma dite.

-Et il à bien raison. Que fais tu pour que sa s'arrête ?

*Sa ne s'arrête pas, c'est toujours la. J'ai une injection à faire quand sa ce produit. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais sa marche .

Des pas se font entendre derrière nous. Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Law. Toujours la ou il ne faut pas lui.

-Je vais dire au revoir aux autres, je garde le meilleur pour la fin, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Mia ! , m'interpelle mon ami, promet moi que tu resteras en vie.

Je lui répond par un petit sourire et m 'éloigne. Arrivée sur le Sunny, j'embrasse tout le monde, et demande avec un petit sourire en coin à Robbin, de prendre soin de ma tête de cactus.

Zorro se rapproche enfin de nous, et me prend dans ces bras. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

-Promet moi …

-Je te promet de faire tout mon possible. Je t'aime tête de cactus.

-Moi aussi petit ange.

-Traffy-

Je les rejoints afin de dire à Mia qu'on va également bientôt partir, mais arriver à leur hauteur, celle-ci se lève et s'éloigne sans m'accorder un regard. C'est frustrant. Le sabreur me regarde, et me dit simplement :

-Tu es médecin, donc soigne la. Enlève lui ce mal qui la ronge.

-Tu parle bien de sa maladie ?

-De tout se qui la détruit.

Il s'éloigne à son tour et je le suis. Arriver près d'elle, il la prends à nouveau dans ces bras. A croire qu'il ne peuvent pas s'en passer. Et la, deux mots franchissent ces lèvres. Deux mots qui font mal. « Je t'aime ». Je me retourne et part en direction de mon sous-marin. Arriver dedans, je m'enferme dans ma cabine, et essaie de trouver un moyen de me calmer... Putain mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive. Bepo entre sans frapper, et je lui lance un regard noir.

-Elle le considère comme son frère, c'est tout. Désolé.

-Je m'en fou Bepo, elle fait bien ce qu'elle veux avec qui elle veux, sa ne me regarde pas.

-Capitaine... Il ressort la mine triste. Je n'aime pas être comme sa avec lui, mais je veux rester seul.

-Mia-

Je rentre dans la boite de conserve les larmes aux yeux. Pinguin et Saschie me sautent dessus, afin de m'emmener dans ma cabine. Celle-ci c'est transformer en bibliothèque géante. Chaque mur est couvert d'étagère, et mon lit se trouve au milieu. Un énorme sourire se forme sur mon visage, et je les prends dans mes bras.

-Par contre on n'a pas pus faire la salle-de-bain, me dit Pinguin.

-C'est pas grave. Vous venez de me créer un vrai havre de paix. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

-Et bien empêche juste Josh de faire le repas quand il a pris une cuite. C'était dégueulasse.

Il me laisse prendre mes marques dans ma nouvelle chambre, et je m'allonge sur mon lit. Cette soirée et cette mâtiné mon épuisée. Zorro à raison, je dois me battre, mais comment faire quand plus rien ne nous retiens ? Je plonge dans un sommeille agité, des larmes de sang coulant le long de ma joue.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Salut, salut, j'ai bien crue que j'allais pas écrire … Fin bref.

 **Parole : Près De Toi lyrics Zayna** , C'est loin d'être mon genre de musique, mais les paroles collais bien .

Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent.

* * *

Chapitre 10

-Traffy-

Deux semaines, . Deux semaines qu'elle m'évite. Elle change de pièce quand j'arrive, elle sort de sa chambre avant moi, et elle s'arrange même pour prendre ces douches en pleine nuit dans la salle de bain commune pour ne pas qu'on se croise. Je pense qu'elle à péter les records de l'irrespect. Des voix ce font entendre depuis la salle d'entraînement. Je mit rend discrètement et reste scotcher devant la scène qui ce joue devant moi.

-Tu passes ton temps dans la salle d'entraînement alors que tu ne prends par à aucune bataille !

J'observe Mia qui ignore totalement la petite ingrate qui l'agresse.

-Ho tu m'entends quand je te parle la grosse.

Mia se retourne vers son interlocutrice, un sourire mauvais figé sur le visage. Elle m'aperçois enfin mais détourne vite son regard de moi.

-Je ne me bâterais pas avec toi Shirley

-Ha ouais, et pourquoi donc ? T'as si peur que sa ?

-Parce qu'une fois que je me lance dans un combat, c'est jusqu'à la mort , et que je ne tien pas à avoir la tienne sur la conscience.

Shirley ne répond rien et se retourne, mais avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, elle saute sur la miss et la frappe violemment au visage.

-Stop ! Dis-je dans un cris.

Mais rien n'y fait, et la, Shirley lui dit une chose qu'elle n'aurais pas du :

-Bas toi sale suicidaire ! T'as bien su tuer ton mari !

La gamine s'effondre d'un coup, une tâche de sang se répandant sur son torse. Je n'ai rien vu venir, je n'ai rien pus faire.

-Répète, lui dit alors Mia d'une vois neutre, les yeux rouges et dégoulinant de sang.

Shirley ne dit rien, tétanisé sur place, le sang se répandant de plus en plus.

-Répète tout de suite ! Hurle t-elle alors en se préparant à donner le deuxième coup, les yeux cette fois fou.

Elle le deuxième coup est déjà en train de partir que je lui dit d'une voix calme :

-Mia non. Sort de là.

Sa lame se stop à deux centimètre du coup de la petite. Elle relève la tête et me regarde, comme si elle ne me voyais pas. Comme si j'étais un fantôme. Elle passe à coter de moi sans un mot, mais je lui dit de se rendre directement à l'infirmerie et de ne pas en bouger.

Je la rejoint deux heures après, le temps d'opérée Shirley, qui grâce à je ne sais qu'elle miracle na aucun organe de toucher. Je trouve Pinguin et Sanshie assis devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et ceux ci m'apprenne qu'elle n'est pas là, qu'ils l'attendent. Et voilà quand plus elle n'est même pas capable de respecter un ordre. En me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je croise Bepo qui m'apprend , avec un désolé, qu'elle est sur le pont. Je vais donc vers celui ci et me stop à la porte. Une voix puissante et douce en même retentis.

«

Entends-tu mes pleurs ?  
Remarques-tu comme j'ai peur ?  
Y croire je ne peux pas,  
Ma vie c'est toi.  
S'il te plais ne part pas ohh mon amour,  
J'avais besoin de toi pour toujours,  
J'ai besoin de sentir tout ton corps,  
Ne m'demande pas d'affronter ta mort !  
Ooh non me laisse pas et reste fort,  
S'il te plais bébé respire encore,  
Ooh non bébé ne me laisse pas seule,  
Je ne veux pas affronter ton deuil,  
S'il te plais ne débranche pas ces cables,  
Sans toi faire une bêtise j'en serais capable,  
Ooh mon coeur on avait tant de choses à vivre,  
Je veux te voir vivre.

La mort on y échappe pas,  
Ma vie je la voyais près de toi.  
On se reverra,  
Là-haut Inch'Allah.  
T'inquiète pas,  
Moi je serais jamais loin de toi.

Tu m'as pris la main une dernière fois,  
Et tu m'as prise encore dans tes bras,  
Tu m'avait dit qu'tu n'm'abandonerais pas,  
J'espère que le paradis t'attendra,  
Que les portes de Dieu s'ouvriront à toi,  
Et que jamais tu ne m'oublieras,  
Je voulais pas que tu partes loin de moi,  
Mais dans mon coeur à jamais tu resteras,  
S'il te plait bébé ô tiens le coup,  
Notre amour était plus fort que tout,  
Il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras,  
Ooh non ne pars pas ! ... »

Je reste scotché sur ces paroles. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler de … lui. C'est également la première fois que je l'entends chanter. Dos à moi, ces cheveux virevolte autour d'elle. Je suis sur qu'elle pleure, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Je m'approche doucement d'elle, et me colle contre sont dos. Mes mains se place instinctivement sur son ventre. Un sanglot s'échappe d'elle. Je ne dit rien, et la tien comme sa jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

Mais que c'est il passer pour qu'elle soit comme sa ?

-Désolée, je ne voulais pas, me dit elle dans un murmure une fois calmer.

Je la retourne en la gardant dans mes bras et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle Mia. Sa ne peux plus durer .

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas Law. Laisse moi partir s'il-te-plaît, laisse moi les rejoindre …

Les ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avais que son mari.

-Non Mia, je ne te laisserais pas partir, tout comme je ne te laisserai pas dans cet état. Va à l'infirmerie que je soigne tes blessures, tu m'as mit du sang partout. Et c'est un ordre.

Elle ne répond rien, et je la suis jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. Shirley est déjà réveillée. Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit d'une voix froide et ou ne perce aucun regret.

-Prochaine île tu descend et tu ne reviens pas. Tu est banni de l'équipage Shirley, et si un jour je te revois, je me chargerais moi même de ton cas.

-Mais capitaine je …

-Ma décision est irrévocable. Je t'avais prévenue. Sans prendre à un nakama c'est s'en prendre à tous.

-De toute façon sa à toujours été elle ta préféré ! Tu ne ma jamais regarder, tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi !

-Je t'ai recueillie et soignée, cela aurais du te suffire. Maintenant je ne veux plus t'entendre.

Je me détourne d'elle et commence à soignée les blessures de Mia.

-Au prochain saignement, que tu le veuille ou non je te ferais un scanner, et je ne veux entendre aucune protestation . Si il le faut je t'attacherais.

-Mia-

Je suis Law dans sa chambre et m'installe sur son lit. Mon chat débarque de je ne sais où et se pose sur ces genoux. Une petite pointe de jalousie s'empare de moi. Pas touche à mon chat.

-Je t'écoute !

-Ca va être long, très long, et je ne veux pas parler de tout d'un coup.

-Commence par le début nous verrons ensuite.

Je me prépare mentalement et prend la petite bague de fiançailles, qui ne me quitte jamais, dans ma main.

-Je suis née sur l'île ou tu m'as rencontrer. Jusqu'à mes onze ans j'étais seule avec ma mère. Tu as du remarquer que j'ai une légère phobie sociale. Enfin, au début elle étais légère. J'évitais tout le monde. J'allais à l'école , mais je ne parlais à personne. Jusqu'à ce qu'un petit nouveau débarque de je ne sais où. Il avais trois ans de plus que moi. Il avais un ami qui venais de temps en temps sur l'île. Mais lui, tu le connais déjà. Le nouveau s'appelait Liam. Il était grand, les cheveux brun et des yeux bleu magnifique. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer du coin de l'œil, et j'étais persuader qu'il ne s'en apercevais pas. C'était sans compter sur ma mal chance. Au bout d'un moment, il est venue vers moi, et à force de persévérance, à réussi à me faire parler. Pas beaucoup au début, mais il à tenue bon. Il ma ensuite présenté Zorro, et on est vite devenue inséparable. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me plonger dans ces yeux d'un bleu cyan. Quand j'étais près de lui, je me sentais libre.

Des larmes ce mettent à couler toute seule le long de mes joue. Law approche sa main de mon visage, il récupère une des larmes du bout des doigts et me montre sa main.

-Regarde, elles ne sont pas rouge.

J'esquisse un petit sourire, et lui demande silencieusement si je peux m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Il me répond d'un signe de tête et me laisse seule avec mes souvenirs.

Après plus d'une heure à pleurer sur mon passer, je me dirige vers la cuisine pour y trouver un Josh perdue dans ces pensée. Il m'explique qu'on à presque plus de vivre et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire à manger. Je lui demande de prévenir Law et me met à préparer différentes salades, ainsi qu'une composé cent pour cent de fruit pour le dessert.

Saschie et Pinguin arrivent dans la cuisine en courant, et ce cache derrière le comptoir. Le capitaine arrive également, l'air énervé et me demande si ils sont là. Je lui répond que non, et une fois qu'il est sortie, je leurs demandent ce qu'ils ont encore fait.

-On à cacher sa casquette pour un parie avec Jean-Bart.

-Et où est elle ?

-Dans ta chambre, me répond Pinguin avec un petit sourire contrit.

Le repas ce passe relativement bien, même si les deux zigotos ce sont fait prendre et écope d'un mois de corvée et de « privage » de dessert. Non mais sérieusement, qui prive des adultes de dessert ?

 _« Du sang, du sang partout. J'en suis couverte. Mes intestins pendent de mon ventre, je suis en train de mourir. Des cris résonnent non loin de moi. J'essaie de me lever, mais n'y arrive pas. Je veux le sauvé, je dois le sauvé. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Une douleur atroce me paralyse. Je ne peux rien faire sauf regarder ce qu'ils leur font. J'essaie de crier, mais aucun son ne sort. Je n'y arrive pas, je suis impuissante. Je me laisse sombré dans le noir total. Je me laisse tomber dans les abysses. Je ne veux pas me réveiller, je veux rester là, dans ce monde noir et paisible ..._ »

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde l'heure. Deux heure du matin. J'ai à peine dormis une heure. Je cherche Vanille mais le l'a trouve nul part. Dernièrement, elle à élue domicile dans la cabine du capitaine. Je me lève en douceur et me dirige vers la cabine de Bepo, mais celui-ci ronfle. Je ressort donc et retourne vers la mienne, avant de me retourner vers celle de Trafalgar. Je frappe doucement à celle-ci. Un grognement me répond et je rentre. Je le trouve à moitié endormie, avec mon chat installée confortablement sur lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler le peu de son corps qui sort de ces draps.

-Arrête de me mater, me dit il d'une voix endormie, et dit moi ce qui me vaut ta visite à cet heure si.

-Tu as Mon chat, et j'arrive pas à dormir. Je voulais rejoindre Bepo mais il ronfle.

-Viens là, me dit il en levant son bras.

J'approche du lit, et monte dans celui-ci, me mettant le plus loin possible de lui. Il m'attrape alors par la taille pour me coller contre lui.

-Tu m'as quand même pas réveillé et tu squattes pas mon lit pour dormir à l'opposer de moi. Pose ta tête dans le creux de mon épaule et dors maintenant. Et c'est la seule fois, ajoute il d'un ton grognon.

Je me place alors contre lui, encore choquée de son comportement, et au moment de fermer mes yeux, vois un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Il serais presque beau quand il veut. Presque...


	11. Chapter 11

Comme tout le monde le sait déjà, One Piece ne m'appartient strictement pas. ( Oui, je me répète ^^)

Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent.

* * *

Chapitre 11

-Mia-

Nous voilà accoster sur une petite île estivale plutôt sympathique. Les gens qui nous entourent non pas l'air perturbé de nous voir, ce doit donc être une île où les habitants sont habitués au pirates. Je suis Law et Bepo, et alors que nous passons devant un marchant de glace, le nounours me regarde. Avec un petit sourire, je lui attrape la patte, et nous nous éloignons discrètement du grand méchant capitaine, afin faire la queue. Trafalgar ne met pas longtemps à ce rendre compte qu'on la laisser seul, et nous rejoints avec le regard meurtrier.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faite la ?

-Bein on attends pour manger une glace, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

-Vous vous moquer de moi ?

-Désolé, dit alors Bepo tout penaud.

-Non, on veux une glace. Allez s'il-te-plaît, pour une fois c'est gentil.

Il me regarde avec une lueur dans les yeux qui me laisse perplexe. Pour une fois, je le regarde dans les yeux sans gêne. Merci lunette de soleil.

-Magnez vous, dit il alors grognon.

Glace en main, ou en patte, on reprends notre chemin. Le but ? Trouver une auberge pour nous accueillir le temps que le log pose soit recharger. Arriver devant une auberge, je me sens réticente à entrer, mais suis quand même mes deux compagnons. Une étrange sensation m'envahis alors, et je sens un début de crise d'angoisse approcher. Je sort de ma poche un petit cachet, que mon très cher capitaine à eu l'amabilité de me donner, et le gobe. Arriver à l'accueil, j'entends la réceptionniste nous dire qu'il ne lui reste que six chambres. Law dit donc qu'on va toutes les prendre, et il se retourne vers moi avec un petit sourire en coin. Je sais de suite ce qu'il veux me dire, et je fait une petite moue, pas très enchanter de dormir avec lui dans une auberge. Même si j'ai remarquer que le peux de nuit que j'ai passer en sa présence à été bénéfique à mes nuits.

Le soir arrive et tout l'équipage est enfin réuni devant une grande table emplie de victuailles. Plusieurs personnes dorment à l'hôtel, mais certaines me paraissent vraiment suspecte. Le repas terminer, des bouteilles d'alcools apparaissent de je ne sais où, et je m'empare d'une d'elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Oui, j'aime l'alcool et particulièrement le vin blanc, donc je ne me priverais pas. Je m'assoie un peu à l'écart , sur un vieux fauteuil confortable, de manière à voir toutes la salle. Mes compagnons on l'air de bien s'amuser. Je porte la bouteille à ma bouche et commence à boire. Le temps passe sans que rien de spéciale ne se produise. Bouteille terminer, je m'empresse d'aller en chercher une deuxième, sans oublier un café. Je fais semblant de titubé quelques peu, et retourne à mon fauteuil. Je bois discrètement ma boisson chaude avant d'attaquer la deuxième bouteille. J'aperçois mon capitaine avec une très belle femme. Je la trouve même un peu trop belle pour qu'elle soit réel. Grande blonde élancer, avec ce qu'il faut la où il faut. Des yeux bleu cyan, un regard lubrique. Mon capitaine tourne sa tête dans ma direction, et me fait un petit sourire emplie de sous entendue. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de ce délicieux nectar, quand une voix me sort de la contemplation des yeux gris acier de mon capitaine. Je remarquer que selon sons humeur, la couleur de ces yeux changeaient légèrement. C'est bien la première fois que je ne baisse pas le regard devant lui. Merci Alcool.

-Mademoiselle ! Vous m'entendez ?

Je me retourne enfin vers mon interlocuteur et reste muette quelque seconde, le regard hagard. Il à les yeux bleu pétant, ces yeux bleu à elle, à lui...

-Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez bien me servir un verre de votre vin.

-Non !

Il me regarde interloqué mais ne répond rien. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée devant lui, et j'entends un rire moqueur un peu plus loin. Mon capitaine me regarde toujours, ignorant la jolie femme devant lui. Celle-ci n'a pas l'air heureuse.

-Pourriez vous alors m'accorder une danse ?

-Non plus.

-C'est vraiment dommage. Cela fait une heure que je me demande comment je vais pouvoir aborder une aussi jolie femme que vous.

J'ai du rater un épisode. Je le regarde interloqué, avant de le dévisager. Il à les traits fins et de long cheveux blond. Il est grand et à l'air très musclé. Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers mon capitaine, qui à également l'air agacé par la jeune femme qui lui tient compagnie. Celle-ci s'approche alors de lui et s'apprête à l'embrasser. Il tente de la repousser gentiment mais celle-ci reviens à la charge. Je me lève alors, toujours la bouteille en main, et me dirige vers Law. Le blond me suis, pas content.

-Pourquoi m'évites tu ? Je veux juste que nous passions un moment agréable, me dit il alors que nous sommes à coter de mon capitaine.

-Trop blond, trop de muscle. Pas mon genre.

Je me penche vers Law, lui dépose alors un léger bisou sur la joue, tout en fixant la demoiselle quelque peu provocante positionné dans une posture qui ne cache rien de sa poitrine devant lui et lui dit :

-Je monte capitaine, tu viens ?

-Tu ne vas quand même pas suivre cette chose s'insurge alors la blonde. Viens plutôt dans ma chambre, je peux te faire des choses qu'elle ne peux pas !

Je la regarde alors et lâche un rire qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

-Sa c'est sur, lui dis-je alors, mais je suis sûr qu'il préfére ce que moi je peu lui offrir.

Sans un mot, Law m'attrape la main et se lève. Les deux être étranges nous regardes avec colère.

-Tu compte lâcher ta bouteille ? Me demande alors Law.

Voyant que celle ci est vide, je la pose sur une table et en prend une nouvelle. Il me fait les gros yeux. Une fois dans la chambre, qui ne comporte bien sûr qu'un lit, il me plaque à la porte, et me demande dans un murmure :

-Qu'elles sont ces choses que tu serais apte à me faire et que j'apprécierais.

Je le repousse quelque peu, pas que sa présence me gêne, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentré avec l'alcool, et lui dit toute guillerette :

-T'emmerder.

Il grogne suite à ma réponse et s'éloigne de moi. J'ouvre alors ma troisième bouteilles et me met assise sur le lit.

-Tu n'en à pas marre de boire ? Me demande t-il avec une voix froide.

-Jamais m'sieur le cap'taine.

-L'alcool t'a déjà fait de l'effet à ce que je voix, sinon je présume que tu ne m'aurais jamais embrasser sur la joue.

-Tout à fait m'sieur, dis je me relevant afin de mettre un peu de musique.

Je me déhanche sur le morceau tout en m'approchant de lui, pour finir à me coller à lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu prends là ?

Je me met sur la pointe des pieds et lui fait signe de se baisser un peu. Je m'approche alors de son oreille et lui dit dans un murmure.

-Nous sommes espionner cher capitaine. Escargotcaméra à droite du meuble.

Il passe alors ces bras autour de moi, remontant doucement le long de mes reins, et nous fait tourner. Il se penche à nouveau vers mois et me dit :

-Tu crois que ce sont ces deux types étranges ?

-Très chère capitaine, ces deux personnes sont se qu'on nomme incube et succube.

-Et comment sais tu sa ? Et que nous veulent ils ?

Me demande t il en continuant de me faire tournée, et sans arrêter son manège avec ces mains.

-Simplement nous bouffer. Ils se nourrissent de rapport charnel, et ne s'arrêtent que quand leur partenaire meurt.

Je passe alors les mains sous son sweet jaune et noir et lui enlève, avant de l'envoyer sur l'escargotcaméra, comme si c'était naturel et pas du tout voulue. Je me retrouve devant son torse nu, quelque peu déstabilisé. Il m'attrape alors brutalement par les hanches, et je me retrouve dans l'obligation de passer ces jambes autours de lui. Sans un mot, il nous diriges vers le meuble et me pose sans douceurs dessus , en faisant tomber escargotcaméra un sweet. Celui-ci fait un bruit étrange en tombant.

-Hors jeu, me dit alors mon capitaine à quelques centimètres de moi. Son souffle me caresse les lèvres, et je me sens étrangement perturbé. Il sans aperçois, mais met quelques secondes à se ressaisir, afin de me lâcher et de s'éloigner.

-Désolé, ajoute il sans raison apparente avant de s'allonger sur le lit. Je passe alors dans la pièce d'à coter, qui est une petite salle de bain, et me prépare pour la nuit, tout en essayant de me ressaisir. . A peine sortie, c'est lui qui y va sans m'accorder un regard. J'en profite pour terminer ma bouteille, et ferme les yeux quand je l'entend revenir. Une légère caresse sur mon bras me fait frisonner, et je sent son souffle chaud près de mon oreille.

-Je sais que tu ne dort pas, me dit il.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me colle contre lui.

-Bonne nuit miss...

-Traffy-

-Ne joue pas avec moi, est la seule réponse qu'elle me fait.

Je m'allonge sur le dos tout en la gardant coller à moi. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passer. Ce devais juste être une feinte, mais pour moi sa c'est vitre transformer en autre chose. Je ne saurais décrire l'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvé. Je n'étais plus le même, je ne me contrôlais plus. Il m'a fallu d'un simple regard pour me ressaisir, mais je n'en avais pas envie... Le pire, sa à été au moment ou l'autre type c'est approcher d'elle. Ça ma foutu en rogne et quand pour la première fois elle ma regarder d'elle même dans les yeux, sans relâcher le regards, sa m'a perturber.

Une colère sourde s'empare à nouveau de moi, mais j'essaie de la faire disparaître. Une heure que je suis installé dans ce lit, sans pouvoir fermer l'œil. Je me lève sans faire de bruit, et me rhabille. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir, une main me retiens. Je me retourne et vois Mia les yeux ouvert.

-Je m'occupe de lui. Il ne peuvent pas continuer ainsi.

Je suis choqué. Comment à t-elle sue ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je lui fait juste un signe de tête et elle me lâche. Elle se lève à son tour, et s'en va de son coter. Je me dirige vers la chambre que la succube ma indiquer tout à l'heure. Je rentre sans frapper, et celle-ci se redresse sur son lit :

-Trafalgar, je ne pensais pas que tu me rejoindrais, elle ne ta pas comblé à ce que je vois. Me dis t-elle d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle à mon goût.

Je m'approche avec un regard mauvais et me met au dessus d'elle. Avant qu'elle ne réagisse, je lui met mes mains autours de son cou, et sert jusqu'à ce que je la sente sombrer dans un sommeil sans réveil. Une fois fait, je ressort en fermant la porte, et me dirige dans la direction qu'a prise Mia. Celle-ci sort au même instant d'une chambre, couverte de sang. Je m'apprête à lui poser une question, mais elle me coupe.

-C'est le siens.

-On réveil les autres et on part de suite, lui dis-je alors.

Dix minutes plus tard et dans un silence quasi religieux, nous voilà tous dehors, en direction du sous-marin. Je m'approche de Mia qui s'est éloignée du groupe et lui demande si elle va bien.

-Oui capitaine.

-Miss, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

Elle me répond par un simple sourire triste, et une fois dans le sous-marin, elle se précipite dans ma douche. Une fois le submersible partie, je rentre dans ma cabine. La miss sort seulement de ma salle de bain, et passe devant moi, en me lançant un simple « Bonne nuit capitaine », avant de sortir.

Pourquoi est elle partie ? Je voulais ….


End file.
